


Russian For Dummies

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Viktor with a K, viktor is a russian ta and yakov has regrets about choosing him, yuuri is just tryna learn that beautiful beautiful language
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: “Anh là người mới sao?” Chàng trai thử lại, lần này là bằng tiếng Anh.Viktor không phải là người mới. Viktor là trợ giảng phụ trách buổi học này. Viktor nói tiếng Nga. Viktor là người Nga.“Đúng vậy!” Anh bất ngờ nói. Não anh (lần này) đã nhanh chóng bắt kịp anh sau khi anh mở miệng và thôi rồi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Russian for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124120) by [cutthroatpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie). 



> * Dẹp vụ lời tác giả đi nhé, tớ lười quá _(:3jz)_
> 
> * Valentine vui vẻ nhé hỡi những người chị em FA _(:3jz)_
> 
> * Đừng mang fic ra khỏi nhà tớ nhé _(:3jz)_
> 
> * Còn một chuyện cực quan trọng ở Notes dưới cùng, nhớ đọc nhé _(:3jz)_

 

Viktor Nikiforov là người Nga. Anh sinh ra ở St. Petersburg, bố mẹ anh là người Nga, và dù đã học tiếng Anh và tiếng Pháp ở trường thì tiếng mẹ đẻ của anh vẫn là tiếng Nga. Anh rất, rất thông thạo ngôn ngữ bản địa của mình; thật ra thì, khi đến Detroit để học cao học, anh nhận một chân trợ giảng với một trong các giảng viên người Nga, sau một vài học kì để chứng tỏ rằng mình không hoàn toàn là kẻ lười biếng, và giờ đã là người phụ trách lớp Tiếng Nga 101. Ngoài việc biết nói và dạy tiếng Nga ra, anh là người vô cùng cởi mở và hay giúp đỡ người khác, vậy nên anh mở một lớp hỗ trợ/đàm thoại không chính thức hai lần một tuần và mời những ai đang học tiếng Nga đến tham gia.

 

Đó là cách mà anh khiến mình vướng vào tình huống hiện tại, hẳn rồi.

 

“ _Zdrastvuite_.” Một chàng trai cất lời chào với anh bằng thứ tiếng Nga khe khẽ, rè rặt, và ôi chao thật chuẩn mực làm sao. Viktor ngước lên để đáp lại và wow.

 

Wow.

 

Viktor trước giờ không hề tin vào tình yêu từ cái nhìn đầu tiên (trừ phi là với chó poodle, anh yêu chúng dù là từ cái nhìn đầu tiên hay thứ hai hay mọi cái nhìn đi chăng nữa), nhưng ngay cả với chàng trai trước mặt đang đứng nơi ngưỡng cửa, dưới ánh đèn tù mù nhất, mặc chiếc quần yoga và chiếc áo phông trông không vừa vặn một chút nào, như thể cậu vừa phải chạy một quãng đường dài từ khu nhà học khác đến; cậu hẳn là một thiên thần thực sự theo đúng nghĩa đen, đến từ một thiên đường thực sự tồn tại theo đúng nghĩa đen để ban phước cho Viktor với đôi mắt nâu xinh đẹp cùng cặp đùi đáng yêu và ôi thật săn chắc.

 

“Um. Đây có phải lớp học tiếng Nga không? Tôi đến sai giờ à?” Chàng trai đã đến sớm, khoảng 20 phút hay gì đó. Viktor quyết định không nói với cậu điều đó.

 

“ _Bonjour_.” Thay vì vậy, Viktor nói. “Hello. _Privet_. Phải. Tiếng Nga.”

 

“Tôi... được rồi. Xin chào.” Chàng trai ngồi xuống chiếc bàn đối diện với Viktor và thẹn thùng mỉm cưởi với anh. Cậu nói gì đó với thứ tiếng Nga dễ thương không – được – chính – xác – cho – lắm của một người đã học ít nhất là một năm, nhưng lại hơi thiếu tự tin vào kĩ năng của mình.

 

Viktor nhìn cậu chằm chằm. Cái cách ánh đèn huỳnh quang tù mù kia ánh lên đôi môi cậu quả thật kinh khủng.

 

“Anh là người mới sao?” Chàng trai thử lại, lần này là bằng tiếng Anh.

 

Viktor không phải là người mới. Viktor là trợ giảng phụ trách buổi học này. Viktor nói tiếng Nga. Viktor _là_ người Nga.

 

“Đúng vậy!” Anh bất ngờ nói. Não anh (lần này) đã nhanh chóng bắt kịp anh sau khi anh mở miệng và thôi rồi.

 

Anh đáng lẽ đã có thể sửa lại lời vừa nói. Kiểu như anh chưa nghe được câu hỏi, xin lỗi nhé haha, và anh là trợ giảng phụ trách nhóm. “Đợi một chút, để tôi gửi cái mail này đã.” Thay vào đó, anh lôi điện thoại ra, cố gắng lờ đi vẻ mặt bối rối đáng yêu chết người của chàng trai, khi anh mở mail đại học và gửi một tin gấp đến toàn thể học viên trong lớp vỡ lòng (vãi lềnh) của mình.

 

_Chào cả lớp!_

_Để lớp chúng ta thêm gần gũi với nhau hơn, chứ không chỉ riêng những bạn đáng yêu, cứ vờ như tôi không phải giáo viên trong những buổi học nhé. Tôi chỉ là một người bình thường thôi. Trò chuyện cùng bao người khác. Bằng thứ tiếng Nga tệ hại. Sẽ vui lắm đấy! Đừng bảo với cậu trai người Nhật (tôi nghĩ thế?) xinh xắn nào là tôi thông thạo tiếng Nga nhé cảm ơn các bạn rất nhiều xin chào và hẹn gặp lại._

_\- Viktor._

 

“Đã xong!” Anh đập điện thoại hơi mạnh tay xuống bàn và cậu trai với cái tên cùng với số điện thoại và cái gật đầu ưng thuận kết hôn mà anh nhất định phải có nhảy dựng lên. “Nhân tiện thì, tôi là Viktor.”

 

“Tôi là Yuuri.” Yuuri đang nhìn vào điện thoại thay vì Viktor, thật uổng cho cả một phút dài trôi qua. Cuối cùng khi Yuuri quay lại nhìn anh, lông mày cậu hơi chau lại vì bối rối và một vệt màu nhỏ khẽ lướt qua nơi gò má. “Muốn làm bài tập trước khi những người khác đến đây chứ Viktor?”

 

Viktor đã có bản in của bài về nhà lớp 101 sẵn trong túi, để nhỡ có ai đó bị mất hoặc quên mang hoặc không thật sự tham gia lớp mà chỉ cần một bản để phục vụ cho mục đích tán tỉnh là chính. “Tất nhiên là có!”

 

Khi những học viên khác đã xuất hiện, anh nhận được rất nhiều cái nhếch miệng và đảo mắt hướng về phía mình, nhưng may thay chẳng ai nói gì với Yuuri hết, ngay cả khi cậu hỏi trợ giảng ở đâu và có ai biết anh ta không.

 

“Có vẻ như anh ta là người hết sức vô trách nhiệm.”  Yuuri nói với Viktor. Viktor suýt chút nữa quên mất mình chính là người mà Yuuri đang nói đến. Dù sao thì cậu cũng đúng.

 

“Có thể anh ta có việc gì đó quan trọng hơn để làm?”

 

“Hoặc là ai đó.” Một học viên mới bắt đầu thêm vào.

 

Viktor đỏ mặt một chút rồi quay trở lại giả vờ như thể mình không đọc được chữ cyrillic để Yuuri có thể giải nghĩa lại bảng chữ cái cho anh lần nữa. Anh yêu vô cùng cái cách Yuuri giải nghĩa bảng chữ cái.

 

 

***

 

Những điều về việc cố tình tỏ ra hoàn toàn ngu ngốc và nói rằng mình không hề biết tiếng Nga, Viktor nhanh chóng nhận ra, là không có cách nào dễ dàng để hoà vào một cuộc hội thoại mà anh thực chất đã biết rất rõ và nó chẳng phải rất buồn cười sao hở Yuuri???

 

**  
Yakov**

**16:02**

_Vitya cậu đang làm cái quái gì vậy? Lớp của tôi đã báo lại rằng cậu vẫn đang giở trò giả ngu trong buổi học. Đừng khiến tôi phải hối hận khi giao nhiều trọng trách hơn cho cậu._

  
Viktor mặc kệ tin nhắn của Yakov. Anh đang, lại lần nữa, ngồi trong lớp với Yuuri và những học viên khác, những người luôn nói mấy thứ vô cùng xấu xí về “gã trợ giảng khốn kiếp kẻ mà chưa bao giờ xuất hiện trong chính buổi học mà gã tổ chức”.

  
“Anh ta không thể là một tên khốn được.” Viktor khăng khăng. “Anh ta giúp chúng ta gắn bó hơn với nhau, chẳng phải sao?”

 

“Để vật vã với đám bài tập như mọi khi, thì ừ.” Yuuri nhìn thoáng qua “bài về nhà” của Viktor. “Hoặc không. Anh học bảng chữ cái nhanh thật ấy.”

  
  
Viktor nhìn xuống tờ giấy của mình. Anh đã vô tình viết ra những câu trả lời đúng. “Ah! Chắc vậy! Tất cả là nhờ sự trợ giúp của cậu, thật đấy!”

 

Yuuri nở nụ cười với anh và ôi không. Cậu thật quá xinh đẹp và Viktor chắc chết mất. “Hẳn là vậy rồi.”

 

 

***

 

Một ngày nọ, Viktor đang ở trong lớp, dạy học. Dạy tiếng Nga. Thứ tiếng mà anh vẫn không sao xoay sở được để nói với Yuuri rằng anh thành thạo đến mức nào, dù đã hai tuần trôi qua kể từ lúc anh gặp cậu.

 

“Vậy là ngài đang nói tiếng Nga đó sao thưa _giáo sư_?” Viktor không hiểu vì sao Chris lại vào lớp này, chỉ để trêu chọc anh. Ít nhất thì nó cũng vui và còn giúp được chút ít với lần đầu dạy học mà có ai đó mình đã biết từ trước ở đây. Việc này đồng thời cũng đảm bảo không có ai trong lớp phải quá kiêng sợ anh.

 

“Thật kì diệu, đúng vậy đấy!” Cả lớp cười lớn và Viktor quay lại về phía bảng để viết nốt câu văn đang dở.

 

Bỗng có ai đó gõ cửa: “Xin lỗi?”

 

Viktor dừng viết ngay lập tức khi vừa nghe thấy giọng Yuuri. “Yuuri!” Anh ré lên. “Cậu đâu ở lớp này chứ!” Rồi anh nhìn lên tấm bảng. “Tôi chỉ đang ôn tập thôi giáo sư đã bảo tôi viết nó tôi sẽ về chỗ ngay đây.” Anh ngồi xuống cái ghế trống bên cạnh Chris, người trông như đang tính ghi chép lại mọi thứ để về sau còn có cớ mà tống tiền ( hoặc có khi sẽ là phù rể phát biểu trong lễ cưới của anh sau này khi anh và Yuuri kết hôn, bởi đó là điều chắc chắn sẽ diễn ra ).

 

Yuuri lắp bắp một chút trước khi thật sự nói được cho ra hồn và ôi chao trông cậu thật dễ thương khi không thể nhớ nổi từ nào để nói, không biết Yuuri có thấy rằng mình rất dễ thương khi không sao vận hành khuôn miệng mình cho hiệu quả được không? “Giáo sư Feltsman yêu cầu tôi mang tài liệu xuống cho trợ giảng của ông ấy.”

 

“Anh ta hiện giờ không ở đây.” Một học viên nói với Yuuri, ôi thật tiện làm sao. “Nhưng nếu cậu đưa cho Viktor thì tôi chắc rằng anh ấy sẽ sắp xếp để chuyển chúng giúp cậu.”

 

“Ồ phải, cậu có thể tin tưởng giao chúng cho tôi.”

 

“Tôi chắc là mình có thể.” Viktor không biết vì sao Yuuri lại trao cho anh cái nhìn vui thú đến vậy nhưng dù sao thì Yuuri cũng đang nhìn anh, và anh thật sự không phiền chút nào.

 

Yuuri đưa Viktor tập bài cho học viên và Viktor còn hơn cả chắc rằng tay họ đã chạm nhau và ngón tay anh dây dưa lâu hơn cần thiết một chút trước khi thật sự cầm lấy đống giấy tờ. Da tay Yuuri có hơi khô và nhất định cần bôi chút kem dưỡng ẩm, dù cho nó không bớt tuyệt mĩ đi chút nào. Viktor chắc chắn sẽ mang theo kem dưỡng da của mình đi khi buổi học kế tiếp của họ diễn ra.

 

Yuuri đỏ mặt. “Tôi cũng có kem dưỡng mà, nhưng dù sao cũng cảm ơn nhé?”

 

Oops. Lỡ nói to ra mất rồi. “Năn nỉ mà. Đó là loại tốt nhất đấy.”

  
  
Vệt đỏ trên mặt cậu không những không biến mất mà còn khiến cho Viktor vui hẳn lênn. “Vậy mai gặp lại.”

 

“Đương nhiên rồi. _Do vstrechi_! ( _Trước giờ học nhé!_ )”

 

 

***

 

Viktor quả thật đã gặp Yuuri vào hôm sau, nhưng không phải ở buổi học nhóm.

 

Họ tình cờ gặp nhau ở một quán café gần khuôn viên trường. Viktor để ý đến Yuuri ngay lập tức, ngồi ở một bàn với một chàng trai tóc đen mà Viktor không thực sự biết nhưng vẫn nhận ra từ vài bức hình Yuuri đăng trên Instagram (anh theo dõi cậu bởi Yuuri đã cho anh biết tên mình chứ không phải anh đang bám đuôi cậu thông qua mạng xã hội đâu nhé).

 

“Vừa mới nhắc đến Tào Tháo.” Bạn của Yuuri nói. “Anh bạn điển trai người Nga của anh vừa bước vào kìa.”

 

“Cái gì mà của– ôi chào Viktor.”

 

“Chào Yuuri!” Yuuri nghĩ anh rất đẹp trai. Viktor sẵn sàng chết với cái miệng cười toe đấy chắc luôn. “Không phiền nếu tôi tham gia chứ?”

 

“Anh ấy không phiền đâu.” Anh chàng kia nói, ném về phía Yuuri nụ cười đầy mưu mô. “Đúng ra thì, tôi nghĩ anh ấy sẽ phiền nếu anh không làm vậy đấy.”

 

“Chà, tôi đâu muốn làm cậu ấy thất vọng chứ.” Viktor và bạn Yuuri, Phichit, lần lượt tự giới thiệu bản thân và rồi Viktor rời đi để tự lấy cà phê của mình.

 

“Em có nghĩ là anh ấy đã nghe thấy em trước đó không?” Viktor nghe tiếng Yuuri thì thầm. Cậu thật sự không giỏi việc này lắm, thì thầm ấy. Viktor thích điều đó ở cậu.

 

“Em mong là thế. Bao giờ anh định mời anh ấy đi chơi vậy?”

 

“Ôi lạy Chúa Phichit, đừng nói nữa.”

 

Viktor chết xừ nó rồi. Anh đã tẻo và rồi bay vút lên Thiên đàng và hậu kiếp của anh quả là một kiếp đời kì diệu với Yuuri muốn hẹn hò cùng anh. Anh quay lại bàn của Yuuri và Phichit rồi chọn chỗ ngồi ngay cạnh Yuuri.

 

“Vậy anh là Viktor Nikiforov,” Phichit nói. “Đó là cái tên của Nga nhỉ?”

 

Đúng vậy. Viktor là người Nga mà. “Tôi đoán thế?”

 

Viktor nghĩ mình đã thấy Yuuri đảo mắt và trao cho Phichit _một ánh nhìn_ và Viktor không hiểu nó có nghĩa là gì nhưng quả thật anh muốn Yuuri nhìn mình hơn, cơ mà nhiều niềm vui hơn tí và bớt đảo mắt đi.

 

“Này Yuuri.” Viktor bắt chuyện. “Tôi đã nghĩ rất nhiều và–”

 

“ _ANH ĐÂY RỒI_!”

 

Cả Viktor lẫn Yuuri đều nhảy dựng lên khi một tiếng thét lớn vang lên ngay sau lưng họ. Phichit trông rất thích thú, chỉ là chưa hét lên thôi.

 

“Yuri! Em đang làm gì ở đây thế?”

 

Yuri Plisetsky là sinh viên năm nhất mà Viktor đã biết từ khi còn ở Nga (tại quê nhà của cả hai, bởi Viktor là người Nga kia mà) trước khi cả hai tình cờ quyết định cùng học chung trường. Cậu chàng hiện giờ đang cau có với Viktor và đưa một cái điện thoại cho anh. Cậu nhìn lướt qua Yuuri trước khi lên tiếng. “Anh có thể ngưng giả vờ mình không biết nói tiếng Nga trong vòng 2 giây và nói chuyện với ông tôi một chút được không? Nói với ông rằng tôi ăn uống rất tốt ở đây, ông chẳng tin tôi chút nào hết.”

 

Viktor nhìn Yuri, rồi đến Yuuri, rồi đến cái điện thoại, thứ mà tên nó không phải là Yuri hay Yuuri bởi nó chỉ là một cái điện thoại và không thể có tên được. “Anh. Ừm. Tất nhiên em ăn uống rất đầy đủ, anh luôn để em dùng nhờ bếp nhà anh để nấu ăn mà?”

 

“Nói với ông như vậy đi.” Viktor tiếp tục nhìn đăm đăm vào cái điệu thoại. “Tốt hơn hết là tiếng Nga, anh biết đấy, ông không nói sõi tiếng Anh đâu.”

 

Viktor không cầm lấy điện thoại. Yuuri nhận nó từ Yuri (anh sẽ phải nghĩ ra nickname cho từng người mất, chuyện này càng lúc càng rối rắm) và đưa cho Viktor. “Nói đi,” Cậu nói.

 

Viktor thật sự đã “nói”. Anh đã có một cuộc trò chuyện ngắn đầy vui vẻ với ông của Yuri để chắc chắn với ông rằng, phải, việc ăn uống của cháu trai ông rất được đảm bảo, tất nhiên ông rất lo cho thằng bé rồi, vâng họ đều rất thích một chiếc túi tràn ngập yêu thương với bánh pirozhki nhà làm bên trong, phải phải thằng bé có cả một người bạn đấy điều đó chẳng phải rất tuyệt sao? Khi anh đã nói xong, Yuri giật lại chiếc điện thoại từ tay anh và nhanh chóng rời khỏi quán, nhưng cũng không quên nói lại với Viktor, “Đừng có chơi trò giả ngu nữa và nói với anh ta rằng anh thích anh ta đi!”

 

Viktor thật sự rất, rất xấu hổ. Yuuri thể nào cũng nghĩ anh là một kẻ không trung thực, giả dối, một gã tệ hại không hề có quyền hành gì để được làm một trợ giảng hay hẹn hò với cậu và mọi thứ rồi sẽ trở nên nát bét cho xem. Thay vào đó anh nên rời đi ngay lập tức và rồi chết chìm trong đau khổ.

 

“Đoán là giờ hai người có thể thôi mấy trò ngu ngốc này rồi.” Giọng của Phichit lôi anh ra khỏi mớ suy nghĩ. “Em phải đi đây nhưng Yuuri này! Nhớ nhắn tin cho em và nói rằng hai người cuối cùng cũng hẹn hò nhé, làm ơn đấy! Tạm biệt, Viktor!”

 

Phichit cũng đã rời đi và giờ chỉ có Yuuri cùng với Viktor siêu, siêu ngu đần ngồi lại với nhau.

 

“Em thấy cái mail đó rồi.” Yuuri không hề nhìn anh, thay vào đó cậu lại nhìn xuống hai bàn tay đang siết chặt đầy lo lắng của mình. “Ngay ngày đầu. Anh gửi nó cho cả khoa luôn chứ không phải chỉ riêng lớp mình đâu.”

 

Mắt Viktor bừng mở vì sốc. “Anh rất xin lỗi.”

 

“Ban đầu em nghĩ nó cũng khá vui đấy chứ? Và sau đó đáng ra anh phải sửa lại lời mình vừa nói nhưng rồi lại không?” Má Yuuri bỗng chốc ửng hồng lên và Viktor khá chắc rằng má mình cũng vậy.

 

“Anh đã rất cố gắng nghĩ cách để làm sao nói được rằng anh không hề cố ý nói có khi em hỏi anh có phải là người mới không, nhưng. Vậy đó.” Viktor không hiểu vì sao mình có thể để chuyện này kéo dài lâu đến vậy. Anh cũng không hiểu vì sao Yuuri cũng làm vậy luôn.

 

“Có lẽ,” Yuuri mở lời rồi bất ngờ dừng lại. Cậu lẩm bẩm vài âm tiết vô nghĩa trước khi thật sự nói. “Nếu anh thật sự muốn giúp _em_ trong mấy buổi họp nhóm thay vì ngược lại ấy, hay để em dạy cho anh ít tiếng Nhật nhé? Trừ khi anh đã bí mật biết nó từ trước, hẳn rồi.”

 

“Như một cuộc hẹn á?” Được dạy tiếng Nhật không hẳn là một buổi hẹn hò điển hình nhưng Viktor luôn sẵn sàng miễn là có Yuuri ở đây.

 

“Như một. Không. Có. Có thể nhỉ? Không.” Viktor nhăn nhó và Yuuri chắc hẳn đã thấy bởi lời tiếp theo cậu nói ra ngay lập tức đã khiến cho vẻ mặt Viktor bừng sáng hẳn lên. “Chúng ta có thể đến một buổi hẹn thật sự mà không dính dáng đến chuyện học mà.”

 

Khi Viktor và Yuuri xuất hiện cùng nhau ở buổi học tiếp theo (cùng nhau cùng nhau _cùng nhau_ – chuyện quan trọng phải nhắc lại ba lần _(:3jz)_ ), Yuuri đã đi trước Viktor một bước và thông báo với mọi người rằng họ đã có thể ngưng vờ vịt là Viktor không phải tên trợ giảng khốn kiếp chưa bao giờ xuất hiện để giúp họ việc học tập.

 

“Cuối cùng cũng xong!” Tất cả đồng loạt kêu lên.

 

Bọn họ thực chất vẫn chẳng học được bao nhiêu cả.Viktor quá bận rộn trong việc cố ép Yuuri lặp đi lặp lại mấy câu ve vãn trong tiếng Nga, trong khi những người khác thì cười cợt hay phàn nàn rằng anh vẫn là gã trợ giảng khốn kiếp chẳng bao giờ giúp họ học hành hết.

 

 

 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Tình hình là còn một fic vào ngày 01/03/2017 để mừng sinh nhật Yura nữa thôi và sau đó tớ sẽ lui về ở ẩn a.k.a ngưng dịch một thời gian. Lí do là tớ cần có thời gian nghỉ ngơi và làm những việc khác ( và đoàn tụ với fandom Marvel yêu dấu nữa, năm nay Marvel chơi lớn lắm _(:3jz)_ ). Với cả tớ cũng muốn đợi gần đến season 2 mới release fic tiếp để anh em trong fandom tăng nhiệt lên một tí. Khoảng nửa năm nữa hoặc tầm đó tớ sẽ quay lại, cùng với một series ABO cực hài và cũng cực bệnh :))) Lúc đó nhớ dang rộng vòng tay đón chào tớ nhé :))) 
> 
> Cơ mà trong lúc nghỉ bên YOI thì bên Marvel có khi lại rục rịch đấy :)))


End file.
